The invention relates to an electrical information apparatus for scanning a rotatable information carrier having an information plane, which apparatus has an operating space for the disc, into and out of which space the disc is movable parallel to said information plane and through a slot bounding the operating space towards the exterior and having a longitudinal direction and a slot edge, which slot can be closed by movable shutter means.
Such an electrical information apparatus is known from EP 183 672 A2, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,858 corresponds (herewith incorporated by reference). In said apparatus the shutter means for closing the slot comprise a rotatable element held in a predetermined rotary position by spring bias. The rotatable element has inclined surfaces via which the element is rotated against the spring bias so as to enable a disc to enter the operating space when the disc is inserted into the slot along its disc plane. As soon as the disc has passed the slot and the rotatable element this element is returned to its initial position and closes the slot. When the disc is subsequently slid out it abuts against another inclined surface of the rotatable element and rotates this element in such a manner that the disc can be moved out through the slot. When the disc has moved past the rotatable element the spring returns the element into its closed position.
When this construction is used the entire surface of the disc moves past the pivoted rotatable element. This may give rise to surface damage.